ICE AND SNOW
by kairi101
Summary: Rin had lost someone she deeply cared about.Now traviling with Inuyasha and gang she searches for the demon who had cast a spell on the loved one 11 years ago.


I do not own the characters or manga

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ICE and Snow

The clouds in the sky looked so beautiful. The moon was high and shining in the dark sky.It's so funny that the shining round circle in the sky could be so beautiful to look at.So beautiful that it could turn out to be a horrible thing to remember.

Rin was siting on a rock next a river.As the moon shone on her face she shed a tear.She couldn't stop remembering the fatal day when she lost someone she deeply cared about.Even though she was small when it happened she could never forget her lord demon dog ssessomoru.

It all happened eleven years ago when she had been eight. years old.Rin had decided to go to a river to catch fish for her Lord Sssesshomoru who had gone to look for someone.She was out of jokens ,sight because she didn't want him to know where she was ,but she had not run that far of.

She was having so much fun catching fish in the river when it suddenly got cold and dark.Rin started to shiver.As she tried to run to find Jaken ,she couldn't move ,she started felling dissy and before she closed her eyes she saw a demon come near her.

When she woke up she was in a small room laying on the floor.She could hear voices at the other side of the door from the room she was in.She heard a woman's voice.

" Know Ssesshhomoru will have to come to rescue the girl and then I'll destroy him" Rin heard the woman say.

As Rin heard this she was very frightened for Lord Ssesshomoru.She hoped he wouldn't fall for the trape , but at the same time she wanted him to come and rescue her.She pretended to be asleep when the voices stoped talking and a woman came in the room.

"So I see your awake the "woman said.

_How did she know rin_ said to her self and opened her eyes.She looked at the woman who was a demon she ws so beautiful, she had beautiful blue white hair and looked calm.Rin was Afraid ." What are you planning to do to Lord Ssesshomoru" Rin asked.

The woman Just looked at her and before Rin knew it she had fallen asleep again.When she opened her eyes she was outside.RIn could see the woman with white ,Dash forward to someone Rin couldn't see.

When she sat up .she saw that it was her Lord Ssesshomoru fighting with the woman. Rin was happy to see him ,but frightened for her Lord Sssesshomoru.

"Lord Ssesshomoru" Rin shouted.

When he turned to look at her ,The woman grabed herb sword and with one swing turned Lord Ssesshomoru in to ice.Rin was shocked Lord Ssesshomoru had always been so strong and undefedible. As she stared at Lord Ssesshomoru she could see the woman was smiling , the woman had goten what she wanted.

Rin was about to run to Ssesshomoru when she heard someone call her name . Rin turned around to see Jaken and aeu( there two headed horse) .Jaken reached out for to put Rin on the two headed hourse ." No let go " She screamed I have to help Lord Sssesshomoru"

"I want to help him to ,but if we don't leave now we'll get turned into ice to" Jaken told Rin and finally he seceded in putting rin on the two hours.

The woman had turned there way ,but it was to late to get them because Rin and Jaken were already high in the sky riding the two headed hourse. Rin could remember crying her self crying .

**End flash Back**

If she hadn't run off that day , she would still have her Lord Ssesshomoru today.Rin had been travailing with Inuyasha Kagome,Shipo ,Sango , Miroku and Kilala ever seance that day , eleven years ago.

Jaken had brought her to them he didn't think he could take care of her all by him self. Eversence then Rin had been learning to fight demons ,one day one of those demons will be the Demon that turned her Lord Ssesshomoru to ice.Because Jaken had told her if the woman were to be destroyed, Ssesshomoru would be back.

Jaken was to of a coward to do anything about it ,so she had asked inuyashas help.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thats the end of the chapter hope you like it and PLEASE WRITE SOME REVEIWES!


End file.
